The Beatles
The Beatles '''were a British psychedelic rock band that formed in 1962 from Liverpool, England, that consisted of '''John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. The Beatles are well known as being one of the most commercially successful bands of all time, and for having many hits in numerous countries worldwide. In Road to Palmyra, the Beatles appear as they did in their film Yellow Submarine based on the hit song of the same name. The Beatles play active roles in Road to Palmyra. The Rolling Stones have stolen the Beatles' Yellow Submarine, and Paul believes the submarine has drifted off because Ringo failed to tie it down. Because of this, for most of the series, Paul does not take Ringo seriously and mainly ignores him. Ringo knows for sure he tethered the submarine down, and believes that it has been stolen and hijacked. Even though he is right, he is ridiculed and not taken seriously by his bandmates. John Lennon John Winston Ono Lennon (1940-1980), or John Lennon, was a British musician and songwriter, who founded The Beatles in 1962, as vocalist and rhythm guitarist. He himself was involved in several skiffle groups in the late 50s before he joined with Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe, and Pete Best to form a band. Later, Sutcliffe quit and Best was fired, to be replaced shortly after by Ringo Starr. The band gained worldwide fame shortly after the release of their first album, and retained their fame for many years until their tragic breakup in 1970. John Lennon went on to have a successful solo career afterwards and became a doting husband and father until his assassination in 1980. In Road to Palmyra Physical Appearance Like the rest of his bandmates, John appears in RtP as he did in the 1968 musical film Yellow Submarine. John wears psychedelic clothing, such as purple pants, a lime green shirt with pink accents, and a black jacket, along with a yellow and red belt. His hair is black, and he sports a moustache identical to his own at the time the film was made. John also wears his iconic round glasses throughout the series. Role in Series In Road to Palmyra, John Lennon is fairly quiet, although while Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr are arguing, he will waste no time in adding his own opinion into the mix. Not much else is known about Lennon’s role and personality, due to him not having much screen time or many speaking parts, but he appears to be annoyed with both of his friends’ arguing, and doesn’t seem to be taking a particular side in the fight. Paul McCartney Sir James Paul McCartney (1942- ), best known as Paul McCartney, was a British songwriter and musician better known as Paul McCartney, bassist and vocalist for the Beatles. He and John Lennon met as teenagers and soon became good friends. This friendship developed later into a partnership as musicians and composers. Paul wrote many of the Beatles’ hits, some alone, some with John Lennon. McCartney mainly took control of the band in its later years until its breakup in 1970. After his Beatles career, McCartney and his wife formed a band called Wings. Paul had many hits with this group as well, such as Band on the Run, although the band broke up soon afterwards in the 1980s. McCartney still does solo tours and releases new albums occasionally, and was knighted in 1997. In Road to Palmyra Appearance Paul appears in RtP as he did in the 1968 film Yellow Submarine. He wears psychedelic clothing- tan pants, a deep purple jacket, a blue shirt underneath, a red tie, and the famous Beatle-boots. He also sports his haircut from the era the film was made in. Role in Series In Road to Palmyra, Paul McCartney seems mainly bossy towards his bandmates, particularly Ringo Starr, whom was supposed to be guarding the Yellow Submarine. However, on Ringo’s watch, the submarine disappeared. Paul is furious that it has been lost, and believes it has drifted away into the ocean. Paul seems angry and sulky for the most of the series, but he is only annoyed at the disappearance of the submarine. He is taking this out on Ringo because he was responsible for the submarine at the time. George Harrison George Harrison '''(1943-2001) was lead guitarist and songwriter for The Beatles. He met John Lennon and Paul McCartney when he was just a teenager, and in 1958, he joined Lennon’s first band, the Quarrymen. At first, George didn’t do much composing or singing as a Beatle. He would occasionally write a song or two for an album. His on-stage appearance and demeanor in interviews soon got him labeled ‘the quiet Beatle’. Later on, in 1965, George discovered the sitar, an Indian instrument, and taught himself to play it. In many of the Beatles’ albums and songs afterwards, the sitar was prominently featured as an element in their music. Often Harrison felt like he was being overshadowed by Lennon and McCartney’s collaborated writing, and his increased productivity along with unsuccessful attempts to get his new material onto Beatles albums left him with a large amount of solo songs after the band broke up in 1970. He continued to produce new material, as a solo artist and with other music groups, until his death from lung cancer in 2001. George’s appearances in Road to Palmyra have been short, and he has not yet had many speaking parts at all. Like John, he seems to be very annoyed by his friends fighting consistently, preferring to keep out of the fights. He and John seem to be closer, despite the tensions between their bandmates, however, as seen in episode 2 of the animated series, in which John has an arm around George’s shoulder. Ringo Starr Richard Parkin Starkey (1940- ) otherwise known as '''Ringo Starr, was the drummer and occasional songwriter and vocalist for the Beatles. He replaced the group’s original drummer, Pete Best, shortly before their rise to fame. Ringo was known well for his unusual style of drumming, due to being a left-handed percussionist using a right-handed drum kit. Starr didn’t often sing as a Beatle, but usually a couple times during concert or on an album, an exception was made. In his career as a Beatle, Ringo wrote two songs that were used on an album; Octopus’s Garden and Don’t Pass Me By. Ringo has also had a successful solo career, as an actor and as the frontman of Ringo Starr & His All Starr Band. In Road to Palmyra, Ringo is portrayed as the unlucky one whom always has bad things happen to him. One large example of this is the main conflict of the Beatles’ and Rolling Stones’ subplot. The Beatles’ Yellow Submarine has vanished from them right under their noses, and since Ringo was supposed to be guarding it at the time that it was stolen, Paul blames Ringo for its disappearance, causing the two to fight constantly throughout the series. Really, the submarine has been taken by the Rolling Stones. Although the Beatles are not aware of this, Ringo suspects that the submarine’s disappearance may have been intentional. Photo Gallery Beatles1.PNG|The Beatles' first appearance in the RtP comic series. beatlesmontypython.PNG|The Beatles in Westminster Abbey, with Monty Python in the background. Beatles.PNG|The Beatles on their way to Westminster Abbey, with Paul and Ringo clearly mad at each other. Beatles2.PNG|The Beatles' master plan to get across the Pacific to find their Yellow Submarine and the Rolling Stones. Beatles3.PNG|Yes. Yes they do. Beatles4.PNG|The Beatles with Keith Richards in the sixties. Beatles5.PNG|The Beatles in an RtP extra. Beatles Yellow Submarine.jpg|The Beatles, in their cartoon film Yellow Submarine. Their appearance in RtP is based off of that in this movie. BeatlesYellowSubmarine.jpg|The Beatles during their Yellow Submarine era, circa 1968.